cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
'She IRONed my shirt too rough and now it's TORN' Treaty
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=18065 |date = 25 March 2008 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} The 'She IRONed my shirt too rough and now it's TORN' Treaty is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact signed between the Independent Republic of Orange Nations and The Order of Righteous Nations on as a Mutual Defense and Aggression Pact. It was later modified to a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact on 13 November 2009. Text of the Treaty Article I. Sovereignty Both signatories shall retain their sovereignty and shall not take any action, directly or indirectly, that would threaten the sovereignty of the other signatory. Article II. Non-aggression Both signatories pledge to refrain from any attacks upon the other, be it directly or indirectly. Both signatories shall not condone any acts of aggression toward the other nor use sanctions upon the other. Both signatories also pledge that diplomacy shall be the first action taken in any incident. Article III. Mutual Defense An act of war upon one signatory is to be considered an act of war upon the other and will be responded to with all available force. Article IV. Mutual Aggression If a signatory wishes to pursue a offensive war and a request for assistance has been sent to the other signatory, then the respective signatory is required to provide assistance in any way they can, the manner of the assistance to be provided dependent on the request but not limited to military and/or financial assistance. In such cases of an offensive war, the signatories shall share all information pertinent to said war. Article V. Civility Both signatories and its respective members shall remain civil to the other in any public area and any disagreements shall be solved through private channels. Article VI. Communication Both signatories shall remain in constant communication, either through forums or other forms of contact. Article VII. Espionage Neither signatory shall engage in any acts of espionage or conduct any acts malicious in nature toward the other signatory, including but not limited to condoning acts of aggression upon the other and aiding an enemy. If any information is found that concerns either signatory, the other shall provide said information immediately and without delays. If either signatory is found in violation of either condition, it is considered grounds for immediate termination. Article VIII. Termination If either signatory wishes to withdraw from this treaty for any reason, they must inform the other 72 hours in advance where the treaty shall still remain active until the closure of aforementioned period. Following this period, Article II will remain active for a further 11 days. Signed for the Order of Righteous Nations, *'bigwoody', Emperor *'KungFuGeek', Regent *'His Royal Thickness', Regent *'Calderone', Minister of Foreign Affairs *'Choo'p, Minister of War *'El Pilchinator', Minister of Interior Affairs *'MegaAros', Minister of Recruitment *'Imperator', CloudGT4, Death or Glory: Council of TORN Signed for the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, *'Meterman', President *'DarkMistress', Secretary of State, Councilor *'Shan Revan', Deputy Secretary of State, Councilor *'Bill n Ted', Minister of Defense, Councilor *'Freezer', Deputy Minister of Defense, Councilor *'OASISFAN23', Deputy Minister of Defense, Councilor *'Heft', Minister of Communications, Councilor *'Matt Miller', Minister of the Vault, Councilor *'Airknow', Minister of Internal Affairs, Councilor *'Finsterbaby', Councilor Annex I to the Treaty Article I. Sovereignty Both signatories shall retain their sovereignty and shall not take any action, directly or indirectly, that would threaten the sovereignty of the other signatory. Article II. Non-aggression Both signatories pledge to refrain from any attacks upon the other, be it directly or indirectly. Both signatories shall not condone any acts of aggression toward the other nor use sanctions upon the other. Both signatories also pledge that diplomacy shall be the first action taken in any incident. Article III. Mutual Defense Any declaration of war upon a member of either signatory is considered an act of aggression to the undersigned signatories. Peace will only be offered through mutual consent of the alliances represented by the undersigned. Diplomatic channels will remain open to ensure that all signatories are aware of any potential threats developing to either alliances' safety. In the event either signatory declares war via activation of an optional clause from another treaty, and therefore requests the other signatory's assistance after coming under attack, the mandatory defense is then considered optional defense. Article IV. Mutual Aggression Neither alliance is obliged to partake in assistance in offensive wars, all military or monetary support is strictly to be decided by each sovereign alliance, yet both are encouraged to support each other when needed. Article V. Civility Both signatories and its respective members shall remain civil to the other in any public area and any disagreements shall be solved through private channels. Article VI. Communication Both signatories shall remain in constant communication, either through forums or other forms of contact. Article VII. Espionage Neither signatory shall engage in any acts of espionage or conduct any acts malicious in nature toward the other signatory, including but not limited to condoning acts of aggression upon the other and aiding an enemy. If any information is found that concerns either signatory, the other shall provide said information immediately and without delays. If either signatory is found in violation of either condition, it is considered grounds for immediate termination. Article VIII. Termination If either signatory wishes to withdraw from this treaty for any reason, they must inform the other 72 hours in advance where the treaty shall still remain active until the closure of aforementioned period. Following this period, Article II will remain active for a further 11 days. Signatories Signed for the Order of Righteous Nations, *bigwoody, Emperor *KungFuGeek, Regent *His Royal Thickness, Regent *Calderone, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Choop, Minister of War *El Pilchinator, Minister of Interior Affairs *MegaAros, Minister of Recruitment *Imperator, CloudGT4, Death or Glory: Council of TORN Signed for the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, *Meterman, President *DarkMistress, Secretary of State, Councilor *Shan Revan, Deputy Secretary of State, Councilor *Bill N Ted, Minister of Defense, Councilor *Freezer, Deputy Minister of Defense, Councilor *OASISFAN23, Deputy Minister of Defense, Councilor *Heft, Minister of Communications, Councilor *Matt Miller, Minister of the Vault, Councilor *Airknow, Minister of Internal Affairs, Councilor *Finsterbaby, Councilor Category:Active treaties of Independent Republic of Orange Nations‎ Category:The Order of Righteous Nations